


金声玉振（四）

by Theresswan



Category: 1 - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 09:12:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18546745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theresswan/pseuds/Theresswan





	金声玉振（四）

by 荣雩木琰

 

十  
“嗯~嗯~啊~再~再~再深一点~谢金~金~我~我不行了~要~要~啊啊啊~嗯~~~~”娇媚动人的呻吟声在乔七的卧室里响起，与之前的克制隐忍不同，这一声声的婉转娇啼任那个男人听了都会血气上涌。  
乔七卧室的门虚掩着，乔七衣衫不整的仰躺在床上，没错只有她一个人，黑色的短袖T恤撩到肩头，文胸也被解开推倒胸部以上，牛仔裤褪到腿弯处，内裤斜斜的挂在大腿上，一只手放在自己的胸上揉搓，一只在自己的双腿之间抽动，是的，乔七在自慰。  
高潮的余韵过去，乔七收回自己的手，看到手上沾满的亮晶晶的液体，她是很是恼火反手打掉了放在床头的水杯，她气自己贪恋性爱给自己带来的快感，她气自己无法放下对谢金的迷恋，她气自己没有胆量报警，她更气自己没有勇气去找谢金。这已经是三天了，每当一入夜乔七就无法抑制的响起那天晚上，勾起欲望却只能用手来解决。每次的高潮之后带来的只能是更加灼人的空虚和悔恨已经对自己的气愤，这令乔七痛苦不已。  
另一边的谢金也不好过，他已经三天没有看到乔七了，原来无论何时一回头就能看到的人突然一下子不见了，谢金有一种说不出的失落感，他给乔七打电给，人不接，那种猫抓的感觉实在是不好受，就在短短三天，他不知道用手给自己泄了多少次火，但是每次出来的时候眼前浮现的都是乔七被射了一脸的样子，谢金欲罢不能。但是他还是那个天之骄子谢金，榜样的伪装还是要装下去的，不能表露的欲望压的他快要疯了，一次次的自渎带来的是对那个人更深的欲望。  
终于第四天两人还是相见了。  
这天一早谢金就被自己的专业课老师叫走了，给他布置了一个主题生僻的演讲任务，对此谢金早已习以为常，微笑着点头答应，不过是多跑两趟图书馆的事儿。谢金学校的图书馆分为一个主馆，两个副馆，彼此是靠狭长的走廊相连接的，主馆是大部分专业书籍和文献，以及自习室所在的地方，副馆是一间一间小房子里放着一些生僻的门类的书籍和图书馆一些相关工作室的办公室，一般比较僻静，而谢金这次演讲的相关内容就是再副馆的某一个小房间里，他坐着电梯上了四楼，根据图书馆的索引显示他所需要的资料应该在最里面的房间。  
“咔哒~”开门的声音响起，紧接着谢金就听到窸窸窣窣的声音，接着就看到了一排排的书后面转出来一个熟悉的身影——乔七。谢金愣住了，乔七也愣住了，乔七避之不及的，谢金求而不得的，此刻都出现在了彼此的眼前。一时间两人都没反应过来。  
谢金上下打量着人，发现人的衬衫扣子扣错了，于是向前迈了一步抬手说“你的扣子没口好”，乔七本能的往后缩了缩，结结实实的撞在了书架上，铁质的书架棱角分明硌的乔七肩膀生疼，“嘶~”乔七到抽了一口凉气，谢金皱起眉头，一把把人拉了过来，扣住后肩察看刚刚撞到的地方，衣服被刮破了，红了一大片但没有出血。谢金呼了一口气，但很快他又发现了不对，刮破的衣服下没有看到本应该出现的肩带，谢金愣了一下，勾起笑容一边在人的耳朵边呼气，一边说“七七你没有穿内衣就到处乱跑吗~”  
一时间乔七的脸色通红梗着脖子辩解“我~穿了，穿的没肩带的......”然后趁着谢金愣住反应的时候，一把推开他，护在自己胸前“我就是胸小，你管我......”

 

十一  
看到衣服刮破的地方露出的娇嫩雪白的皮肤，谢金就觉得一股火热从胯下传来，紧接着看到人好像没穿内衣，谢金已经可以感受到自己的下身被西装裤箍得有些发疼了，现在眼前人一副别扭的样子，更是让肿胀感变得愈发明显，谢金轻叹一口气为什么自己一遇到这个人就如此不冷静呢？轻轻取下自己刚刚配好的新眼镜挂在胸口，朝着环臂紧抱着自己的人走了过去。  
摘下眼镜的谢金气场立马变得不一样了，如果说之前是和煦春风，那之后就是凛冽冬雪，整个人散发着危险的，冷酷的，暴虐的气息，谢金腿长且动作迅速，两步间就把乔七抵在了窗台上，两只手撑着窗台把人控制在怀里，腰部一下紧紧的贴着人，乔七的后腰也被顶在了窗台的大理石石上，躲都没地方躲。低头弓腰找上人的唇瓣贪婪的吸允着，吃够了唇间的微甜，谢金将自己灵活的舌头抵在了人的齿间，一下一下的顶着人紧闭的齿间，仍他怎么努力人就是不张开嘴，谢金也不急继续顶着，一只手就顺着背后撕破的地方摸了进去，乔七没有察觉到，因为现在乔七上有柔软舌头的侵袭，下有坚挺隔着裤子顶弄，已经令她左支右拙了，无暇它顾，  
“啊！！！唔~唔嗯~~”胸口突然而来的疼痛令乔七惊叫出声，可就是这个档口一条柔软灵活却十分霸道的舌头闯入了自己的口中，不仅在自己的口腔里攻城略地还和自己的舌头纠缠不休，原来是谢金为了让她开口在她的乳头上狠狠的捏了一把，少女的敏感出怎么经得住他这么蹂躏，疼的乔七眼泪都快下来了，再加上谢金疯狂的掠夺她唇齿间的空气，呼吸困难的窒息感再加上谢金舌头的搅弄，乔七的脑中一片混沌。也不知过了多久谢金终于放开了乔七的唇但是身体还是紧密的贴在一起，谢金温柔的舔掉了人因为疼痛而流出的生理泪水。趴在人的耳边说“你很甜”说完用力的挺动一下自己已经火热坚挺的下身，隔着彼此的裤子乔七都能清楚的感觉到他的火热，“你撩起的火，你总要负责灭一下吧。”语气里透着委屈，乔七都快气疯了，这个人不要脸起来是真的不要脸，说的跟是自己要强奸他一样。  
“你~唔！嗯？”还没等乔七骂出来，谢金就伸了两只手指进乔七刚刚张开的嘴里，他的指头很长压着乔七的舌根不让她咬下来，一边牵制着她的牙齿一边和她的舌头玩着你追我赶的游戏，一边操作着手指，一边继续对乔七说“你太紧了，在这来太勉强，我也不想你受伤，但是我这么难受你也不能坐视不理，麻烦你一会儿用嘴帮我来一次。”他的语气平淡就好像在和室友说着帮忙带书这种平常的事一样，但在乔七的耳朵里确是字字如炸雷。还是本能的抗拒，谢金依旧不着急因为他早已摸到了人的命门，他知道要怎么都逗这个人，才最好玩。  
手还在人的嘴里抽动，下半身模拟着交合的动作一下狠过一下的顶弄着，“我倒是无所谓，反正我都能爽，就看你是怕不怕疼了~”一想到那天晚上撕心裂肺的疼，乔七的瞳孔就是一缩，而且现在是在图书馆，她不敢想象如果有人来了会怎么样，看出了人的动摇谢金轻笑“这就对了嘛，为什么非要我逼你呢，乖乖自己听话不好吗？同意用嘴来就眨眨眼睛。”乔七惊恐的飞快的眨着眼，谢金满意的抽出了手，往后撤了小半步把人放了下来。  
经过刚刚那一番折腾，乔七早已腿软不已，之前一直是谢金的身子撑着所以才没倒，但是现在谢金突然松开她，还没来得及反应就往地下跪，谢金眼疾手快的抄住了乔七，没有把人扶起来而是顺着乔七的力量把她稳稳的放在地上，还在人的耳边调笑“七七，那么着急，放心，不会少了你的吃的”还特意的把“吃”这个字说的特别重。乔七此刻完全不在乎谢金再说什么了，只是在想这样的状况到底是这么回事，之前还信誓旦旦的告诉自己推开他，可是在，自己的身体却不听话只要谢金一接触到她，她就浑身发软，她在心里暗骂自己如此的不争气，  
谢金让她跪在大理石窗台的下面，原本那里因该是暖气的位置，现在管道改建刚好空了下来，高度也是刚刚好盖住了谢金的腰，谢金这次没有解皮带，只是拉开了拉链，两个指头一撑内裤，之前将乔七折腾的死去活来的巨物就弹了出来。无论见几次乔七都惊叹于他的尺寸。  
“握住他，就像上次那样，对，”看着手足无措的乔七，谢金耐心地出言指导，把东西送到嘴边前乔七犹豫了，布置如何下嘴，“七七，吃过雪糕吧，像吃雪糕一样，嘶~~对，”温软的舌头带着舌苔赋予的颗粒感，爽的谢金倒吸了一口凉气，“不光是舔，张嘴含进去，没事儿~不用太多，慢慢来~嗯~~~”在谢金极具诱惑力的语言攻势下乔七把最前端含进了嘴里，谢金哼出了一阵鼻音，自己的前端被一个温热、柔软、紧致的容器包裹着，给他带来的快感一点不比直接插入的少。  
先是由着人的速度缓慢地舔弄，到人的嘴逐渐适应之后，谢金开始自己抽送，最开始不敢太快，也不敢太用力，进的太深。慢慢的开始加快速度并且一下一下的都顶到人的喉咙边缘，除开这种包裹的快感，人的舌头还不断的在自己插入的柱身边游走，其实这到不是乔七自愿的，只是舌头没有一个合适的地方放，只能不断地游走变换地方。  
也不知道这样的过程持续了多久，乔七只是这道她如果再维持着这个动作她的下巴就要脱臼了，于是她开始挣扎，突然谢金的手插入了她的头发里，下身的动作停了下来，嘴中的东西有涨大了一圈，“别乱动，我差不多大了~”说着就摁着乔七的头狠狠的往自己的性器上摁，终于在几次深入到极致之后，在乔七的嘴里面爆发了，本能的吞咽反应让她把谢金设出的精华尽数咽进了腹中，乔七被谢金射的一脸懵逼。  
谢金把人从地上捞了起来，环住了人的腰让她站稳，手就伸入了人的裙底，摸到了已经潮湿的内裤，两人都是一愣。紧接着乔七就扭着身子要脱离，谢金狡黠一笑把人抱上了窗台，撩起了人的裙子。  
“你~你~你干嘛~你不是说我用.....你就不......”乔七一边推着人一边慌乱的说。  
谢金抬起头坦然一笑“你一用嘴帮我爽了，要知恩图报啊~我也用嘴帮你爽一下~”说着把人的连衣衬衫裙的下摆撩到了人的腰间，勾起了一抹笑容，低下头去......

 

十二  
细密温柔的吻就这样落在了乔七光洁平坦的小腹上了，牙齿也在钝钝的撕咬着滑嫩的皮肤，不一会儿就咬的泛出粉红的色泽，乔七只觉得觉得一股接着一股的麻痒感蔓延全身，让她的身体一阵一阵的发软，一直环住人腰的手感觉到了明显的放松，顺着乔七的腰线往下把人的下身垫高，学着人那天的样子用嘴去咬她的内裤，细密的绒毛蹭的谢金的鼻子直发痒。乔七一惊赶紧用自己的手去推人的脑袋“你~你~别闹，谢金~不要~”，但是体力差距悬殊，乔七的手除了稍微弄乱了一点人的头发以外没有任何作用。  
谢金把咬下来的小内内揣进了自己的口袋里，就在这个时候乔七挣扎着要坐起来，谢金把两只大手摁在了人的腿弯处，这样一来人不仅坐不起来，就连腿都合不上，“别喊啊，图书馆里禁止喧哗……”说着就啃上了了人幼嫩的大腿内侧，大腿内侧可比小腹要敏感的多，没有两下乔七就开始浑身颤抖了看，两腿之间的那张小嘴也开始了像呼吸一样的翳动，谢金舔了舔自己左手的一个手指，轻轻的抵在入口处，沾着流出的半透明液体在入口处一下一下的摩挲着，伴随着谢金的啃噬和手指的摩挲勾起了乔七身体最深处的欲望，渴望着被填满，渴望着达到高潮，但是少女的矜持让她紧紧的捂住自己的嘴不让一丝呻吟从嘴中溢出，谢金很喜欢听乔七那带着抑制却被自己弄的无法自持的呻吟，但是现在情况特殊谢金也不强求。  
伸出两指分开紧闭的两团软肉，露出了一张一合的羞涩的入口处，因为刚刚自己手指的动作此刻已经微微有些红肿，一副惹人怜爱的样子，上方不远处红豆大小的挺立在微微颤抖，越看谢金就越想要蹂躏一番，用自己的鼻尖缓慢的蹭着乔七的敏感处，不要脸的问“七七，你说你这么小的嘴，怎么能吃下去……”还没等谢金说完乔七就打断了他“谢金，你大爷的~要做就赶快~能不能别那么多废话~我~我们现在~现在不是听你废话的时候……”两个人都愣住了，都没想到乔七会说出这样的话，乔七话一出口就后悔了但她实在是熬不住了，羞耻的姿势，图书馆随时会有人来的刺激，谢金手和嘴的双重动作，还有谢金充满诱惑力的声音，每一项都能要了她的命，她只想速战速决，但没想到谢金却不紧不慢的和他在这瞎掰，一个没忍住就骂了出来。  
谢金也没想到，两次见面乔七都算比较温顺的，虽然反抗但是在他面前这些反抗都不叫事儿，尤其是在语言上乔七更是出言少之又少，这是第一次这么强硬的说了这么多话，谢金玩味的笑了，看样子这个小姑娘还有很好玩的一面没有展现出来呢~谢金顿时好奇心大起，但是眼下最重要的是先满足人的要求。“那我就恭敬不如从命了~”张口含住了羞怯的小豆豆。“唔~~~”敏感处的刺激让乔七赶忙又捂住了嘴，谢金用舌头顶住了入口处，模拟着接吻的动作吮吸，舔弄。强烈的快感不断的冲击着乔七的大脑她觉得的自己身体已经不属于自己了，哪怕这没有涉及到插入但是却比自己用手要好的太多了。  
眼见太阳西斜，陆陆续续有人离开图书馆，谢金也加重了力道，尽快结束这场荒唐的性爱，虽然嘴上说着无所谓但其实他比乔七更害怕有人来。拢起乔七的腿放在自己的肩上，修长的左手中指在人狭隘的甬道里进进出出，舌头配合着牙齿摩擦轻咬着敏感的小豆豆，乔七那经得起这样的挑逗，没多久就仰着头颤抖着身体高潮了，身体里喷薄而出的爱液浸湿了谢金的前襟，也喷了谢金一脸。  
也不知道谢金从哪儿掏出的餐巾纸，一言不发的替乔七清理着，刚刚高潮的乔七浑身无力，任由着谢金替他和自己清理好，把裙子理好，把自己抱下窗台，就在乔七恍惚间觉得胸口一凉，低头发现人在解自己的扣子，以为人又要干什么，急忙想要挣脱，“别乱动，你扣子扣错了……”谢金头都没抬就又把扣子给她按顺序扣了回去。做完手上的动作谢金退后了两步带上眼镜，转身就要走，乔七向前一步，突然觉得凉飕飕的“谢金~我的~我的~”乔七死活是憋不出那个词，谢金回身笑的奸诈狡猾“这个吗？”拍了拍自己的口袋，乔七点头，“我没收了…把你的车钥匙给我，我在你的车上等你。”说的是给，但是谢金上前一步径直把揣在口袋里的钥匙拿走了。  
只留下一脸懵逼的乔七……


End file.
